Curiosity Leads to Broom Closets
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: On her way to the kitchens for a late night snack, Ginny meets up with Draco and decides to follow him down the corridors. How could she possibly have known that they would end up in a broom closet? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK then, this is just a little plot-bunny that I finally got sick of hopping around my head. It won't be long. One chapter or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is told from Ginny's POV and I guess it attempts to explain why Draco hesitated when he had to kill Dumbledore.**

**Special Mention: A HUGE thank you has to go to Jeweled Rose for reading and betaing this for me.**

**88888888**

**Curiosity Leads to Broom Closets**

I watched smiling, as Hermione dragged Harry out of the library and away from me. I could hear her lecturing him about the importance of my OWLS from my table at the back.

I giggled at the look on Harry's face. It was a mix of indignity and laughter. We didn't see Harry laugh any more and it made me sad. No boy of sixteen should have to go through what he already has.

I sighed and returned my attention to my Charms book and the essay I was supposed to be writing. I scowled at the parchment in front of me and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. Maybe if I wished hard enough, the essay would magically write itself.

After ten minutes of staring at the parchment, I decided to give up. There was really no point in sitting there if I wasn't going to work.

'_I'll just go back to the Common Room and surprise Harry. I'm sure he'll be able to amuse me.'_

I gathered up my things and put them neatly in my bag before exiting the library under Madam Pince's watchful gaze. _'That woman really is scary looking', _I thought, looking back at her over my shoulder.

I walked slowly away from the library, not seeing any point in rushing. My mind drifted as I walked, and my thoughts turned to chocolate, of all things. I stopped in the corridor, my mouth watering just at the thought of a piece of Honeydukes chocolate.

I looked up the stairs that would eventually lead me to the portrait of the Fat Lady, then looked down the corridor I was walking along. If I kept walking, I could go down to the kitchens and pick up some chocolate for myself _and_ Harry. Dobby would be sure to provide me with some, or at least something chocolate based. A muffin maybe, or a cookie would do too.

With a tug of my jumper, I set off down the corridor, resolved not to return to the Common Room without having eased my craving.

I took the short cuts that I knew of and came out in the Entrance Hall only five minutes later. I was hurrying towards the kitchen portrait when footsteps made me stop short. I drew back into the shadows and watched as a figure came up from the dungeons and stopped to look around as though they knew that someone else was there.

With a shake of his head, the person hurried up the stairs. In the dim candlelight, Draco Malfoy looked harried.

I looked towards the kitchens and then up the stairs, after Malfoy. Biting my lower lip, I cursed my curiosity and quietly followed him up the stairs.

There was really no reason to be following him. He had as much right to wander the corridors as I did, if not more, as he was a Prefect. Still, something about him made me want to see exactly what he was up to.

I'd always been intrigued by Draco Malfoy, ever since Ron had returned home after his first year and begun complaining about the blonde-haired boy that made the lives of the Trio something of a living hell. I saw what he meant when I arrived at Hogwarts for my first year, and even before that, at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley.

He'd been quiet this year though. I knew that Harry was convinced he was up to something. I hadn't noticed how uncomfortable Malfoy's silence was until that moment, as I followed him down the corridor.

I turned a corner and stopped short. My eyes scanned the corridor before me. It was dark but I could still see that there was no one in front of me. I also knew that there were no secret corridors coming off this passage. So, where had Malfoy gotten to? If he'd started running, I would have heard him, and besides, I still would have seen him leave the corridor as I came around the corner.

I took a slow, wary step forwards. The only sounds I could hear were the taps of my shoes on the stone floor and my own suddenly heavy breathing. I was annoyed to find that I was actually a little frightened as I made my way to the middle of the corridor.

'_Go back. Turn around and go back to the Common Room. There's no reason to stay here.'_

Ron had always taught me never to turn my back on a Malfoy. The advice came to mind as, instead of turning around, I began walking backwards slowly. A few steps later, I felt my back bump into something, or rather, someone.

My eyes widened. _'I told you to turn around,' _my mind said. I felt his hands grip my upper arms and pull me against him.

"Having fun Weasley?" he whispered into my ear.

"Where did you come from?"

Malfoy gave a short, hollow laugh. "You forgot about the broom closet."

I scowled and silently cursed myself. Of course, how could I have been so stupid? Filch had broom closets in nearly every corridor to save himself trips back and forth across the castle.

Malfoy dragged me backwards unexpectedly and I stumbled, falling into his chest. His arms came around me, and held me in place. I was pleased to note his arms and chest were quite muscular, underneath his uniform. I stopped breathing for a moment, as I realised that I'd just complimented him, though he didn't know it. I even liked the feel of his arms held securely around me.

This thought shocked me and I began to feel guilty, when I pictured Harry's face, eyes full of loyalty and trust. I began to struggle, intent now on returning to the Common Room and Harry's arms.

Draco grunted in surprise at my sudden movements and picked me up. Due to the drastic difference in our heights, there was a quite a bit of distance between my feet and the floor.

Still struggling, Draco carried me into the broom closet he had hidden in, set me gently on my feet, and closed the door behind him, leaning back on it so I couldn't escape.

I turned around to face him quickly, reaching into my pocket for my wand. My fingers met only old sweet wrappers and a few notes from Harry.

"Looking for this are you?" he asked, not menacingly, and produced my wand from his own pocket. "I took it when I came up behind you. You really ought to take more care of your possessions. You don't want them to fall into the wrong hands."

Before I could say anything in response to this, he held it out to me and I just stared at it dumbly. He raised his pale eyebrows and said, "Well? Do you want it or not? I'm giving it back to you."

Warily, I took back my wand, but kept it in my hand. "I don't understand. Why are you being so…"

"Nice?"

"Yes, that's exactly the right word. Why are you being nice? You know that I was following you. By rights, you should be cursing me by now."

His eyes turned, surprisingly, sad. "Do you really believe that I'd start throwing spells at you while you were unable to defend yourself?"

I frowned in confusion. "Ah… yes?"

Draco shook his head mournfully. "That's my father, not me."

"Are you not your father's son?"

When he met my eyes this time, I saw strength and a defiance I'd never seen there before. Of course, I'd never been this close to him before. I had to admit, his proximity was making me very uncomfortable. The closet we were cloistered in wasn't all that big. What with all the cleaning appliances, I was practically pressed up against his chest, yet again.

"No I am not," he said in answer to my question. I could hear the pride in his voice, but also something else. Something I couldn't name.

"Well then, why do you treat people the way you do? You've tormented Harry, Ron and Hermione from day one. If you are so convinced that you are different to your father, why do you act the way you do?"

He shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?"

"Does that justify the things you do?"

"Not all of it. The little things, yes, but the others…"

He looked away from my accusing eyes and I suddenly felt an unexplainable pity for him. All manner of responses ran through my mind, and not one of them seemed appropriate.

Before I had the chance to open my mouth, Draco turned back to me. "Do you hate me Ginny?"

The question caught me off guard on two counts. The first was the question itself. Why would he ask me, of all people, if I hated him? The second was the use of my name. Ginny; I'd never heard him say it before. I was startled again, by the realisation that sometime over the course of the evening, I had begun to think of him, not as 'Malfoy', but instead as 'Draco', making him a real person in my mind.

"Well?" he demanded, giving me a tiny shake. "Do you hate me, or not?"

I looked him in the eyes. Although it was rather dark in the tiny closet, I could see that they were really a beautiful shade of grey. They didn't seem as cold as they usually did. But did I hate him? Well honestly, I couldn't think of a reason why I should. Sure, he picked on my friends and family, but that didn't mean I hated him. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor, and we were supposed to be enemies, but how could I hate someone based on an argument between two of the Hogwarts Founders that had occurred centuries ago?

'_Dislike him, maybe, but 'hate' is a very strong word. Hate is what Harry feels for You-Know-Who because he was robbed of his family. I couldn't feel that strongly about anyone.'_

I shook my head slowly. "No Draco, I don't hate you."

He seemed shocked and I personally didn't blame him. Who wouldn't be shocked after a statement like that?

"You know Ginny, I'm not half the man I wanted to be." He was disappointed in himself, I could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and I could have sworn I saw moisture in his eyes. "I've done a very bad thing Ginny, or at least, I will."

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it is! You don't understand!"

This time, I was certain he was crying and it scared me. Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to cry.

I reached out to him, but pulled my hand back, not sure if I should touch him, or even if he would welcome it.

'_Just do it Ginny! Honestly, you can't just let him stand there and cry!'_

Steeling myself, I tried again and laid one hand on his shoulder; the other reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked at me with his heart in his eyes and I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Make me understand."

He shook his head. "I can't. You would be in danger if someone found out that I'd told you and that isn't fair. But I don't want to do it Ginny, I don't even think I can, it's too hard."

"Do you _have _to do this thing?"

"Yes, I do. It has been assigned to me. I have no choice."

I shook my head. "That's not true. _Everyone_ has a choice, no matter what it is; you don't have to do it."

He smiled gently and ran a finger down my cheek. "Yes I do."

I licked my lower lip and took the minute step that brought me flush against him. He looked down at me in surprise and I stood on my toes to slide my arms around his neck. Once he realised what I was trying to do, he bent and put his arms around my waist, returning the hug. I had set out to comfort him, but found myself being comforted instead.

I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. We were so close in that moment that our noses were touching. We were breathing the same air and I couldn't ignore the sudden, unexpected burst of attraction that exploded in the pit of my stomach.

Seemingly of one mind, we both moved at the same time and the moment our lips met, I was lost. I had never felt this way when my boyfriends kissed me. Not even Harry made me feel this way.

He drew back and stared at me in wonder. "What am I doing?"

Curling my fingers through his hair, I pulled him back to me and whispered against his lips, "I do believe you are kissing me."

**88888888**

I stumbled through the portrait of the Fat Lady an hour later and saw that most people had retired to their beds. The Trio was of course, still awake.

They looked up and Harry came towards me, smiling. The guilt I felt was unbearable. No matter how much I had enjoyed being with Draco, I was still dating Harry. It wasn't right.

My own words ran through my head. _'_Everyone _has a choice, no matter what it is; you don't have to do it.'_

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his shoulder when Harry took me in his arms. When he kissed the top of my head, I felt the tears well up.

"Finish your essay?" he asked.

'_He has no idea. He trusts me completely. If he ever found out, what would he do? Does he love me enough to forgive me? Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?'_

"Ginny?"

Making sure the tears were suppressed, I looked up at him. "No. I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll do it tomorrow."

Harry knew me too well because he frowned and asked, concerned, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

'_Oh, if only you knew.' _I brushed the hair away from his famous scar and traced it with a gentle finger. "No Harry. Everything is all right. I promise."

**88888888**

**A/N: Personally, I think that this is on of my best pieces. I'm even considering doing another chapter or two. So, tell me honestly, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the final chapter of 'Curiosity'. While I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, (although that's not surprising as I increased the rating), everyone who DID review, liked the update. Honestly, once I got over the embarrassment, so did I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Please Note: You might that Mione's a little OOC. Sorry about that, but that's just the way she came out. Remember, she's angry, and in love with Harry herself. (Yes, I know, I'm "delusional", but that won't stop me being a Harmony shipper!)**

**In addition, the longish note at the end may interest some of you.**

**88888888**

**Curiosity Leads to Broom Closets**

**Chapter 3**

I closed the closet door behind me and sank to the floor against it. My eyes slid shut as, once again, I felt the tears well up behind them.

Everything was ending. Dumbledore was dead, Hermione despised me, Harry had dumped me, and Draco was gone.

I was alone.

The corridor on the other side if the door was silent and deserted. All the other students were down in the Great Hall waiting to be transported to Hogsmeade Station and the waiting Hogwarts Express.

But I didn't want to be around them; _couldn't_ be around them. In the days since Dumbledore's death, all I had been able to think about was Draco and where he could be. Only Hermione knew for certain that my tears and silence were not for the Headmaster alone. Harry might have suspected, but I could tell he didn't care anymore. His whole existence centred around Voldemort and his downfall now.

A lone tear slipped down my cheek and landed on my bare arm with a cold splash.

_Why am I crying? He told me he would leave. I shouldn't be crying!_

This thought didn't help. If anything, it only made the matter worse, and more tears followed the first.

"I knew what I was getting into," I whispered to myself. "If I ruined everything I had going for me, I have no one to blame but myself."

I leaned my head back until it hit the door and opened my eyes so that I could see my surroundings.

Tiny droplets clung to my eyelashes, but my tears had, for the most part, subsided.

I sighed. I couldn't keep going like this. I had to go home, prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding, help Harry as much as he would allow and, number one on my list, forget Draco.

I couldn't afford to remember him. As a Weasley, it wouldn't be acceptable, and anyway, if I forgot about him, then I would have no reason to be disappointed to hear that he was dead, as I was sure I would.

There was no way Voldemort would let Draco live, and if by some miracle he did, Harry would surely do the job himself.

It was difficult to imagine Harry killing a person, but I had no doubt that he would. My lips tilted up a little in a smile that had become unfamiliar. Draco was the one everyone had thought would be the murderer, but in the end, he hadn't been able to commit the act. I liked to think that it had been my voice and my face that had flashed before Draco's eyes when his wand had been trained on Dumbledore.

I took a deep breath and got to my feet. I had to let go of Draco and the brief affair that we'd had. I would always treasure it, even though I'd betrayed Harry's trust, but I had to move on.

I stood in silence for a moment, taking in Filch's bucket and mop, before I opened the door and walked.

I made my way slowly down to the Entrance Hall, feeling my tears dry on my cheeks, and stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down on all the students. Some looked scared; most looked sad.

I looked around when I heard someone call my name, and my eyes landed on Ron, surrounded by Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

I waved and Ron indicated that I should join them.

Pushing through the crowd, I made my way over to my friends. Ron was instantly on my back.

"Where were you? We were getting worried. You shouldn't be walking around on your own these days Ginny. Who knows who's going to-?"

"Pop out of a Vanishing Cabinet?"

Ron frowned and then reddened in anger when Neville and Luna laughed slightly at my comment. "Ginny, this is serious."

"I know it is Ron, but I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Someone might have sneaked up on you! You can never be sure who'll turn out to be one of the Draco Malfoy's of the world."

"In all honest Ron, I'm fairly sure that Draco Malfoy wouldn't have attacked me."

I saw Hermione look my way from her station beside Harry and caught her eye. There was a hardness there that had only recently developed. She loved Harry dearly, I knew, and didn't want anyone to hurt him, but I had, and I would have to work hard to regain her trust.

Ron snorted in response to my comment and I knew than, that there never would have been any opportunity to have a formal relationship with Draco, had he been on our side. My family simply hated his too much. There was no other way about it.

I was reminded briefly of the famous muggle play that Hermione had let me read one summer. Romeo and Juliet had died for the love they had for each other, although it was more an accident than anything else. Still, romantic notions were comforting in times such as these.

"You'll still be attending Bill and Fleur's wedding won't you Harry, Hermione?" I asked, when my friends had lapsed into silence.

The pair nodded; Harry almost reluctantly and Hermione with pursed lips.

She leant towards me and whispered harshly, "You shouldn't say such things aloud Ginny. Merlin knows who could be listening, and I'm sure there are numerous people around who would kill to know about Harry's movements this summer."

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think."

"No, you didn't. It's an important lesson Ginny, to think before speaking … or acting."

I knew what she was alluding to and felt the guilt well up again, as it did every night as I lay in bed.

"It's fine Mione," Harry said and tugged her back to his side. "Don't be so harsh on her. We must all learn to curb our words these days, where once we would have simply come out and said them."

"I suppose that's true."

I thought about Harry's statement as I stood with them, not really taking part in the conversation outside a few nods and shakes of the head.

It seemed as though Harry _didn't_ know about Draco and me. Surely he would have picked up on Hermione's double meaning, as I had, if I knew the full story.

_Or maybe he's just trying to ignore the fact. I did the unthinkable after all. He's been hurt by so many people already. I, who knew about all this, still took a knife and stabbed him in the back._

That was probably the likeliest explanation. Harry was far from stupid, though a _little_ thick when it came to girls. I didn't think he would have screwed this one up though. The signs of an affair were all there. He simply had to interpret them correctly.

I doubted Hermione had told him. I didn't think it was in her to cause him pain.

The crowd around the front doors began thinning and the people to the rear were pushing forward, eager to get to the carriages and the Hogwarts Express.

My little band of friends moved slowly with the crowd, not really in any hurry, although Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved noticeably slower than Neville, Luna and myself. I figured they'd been through too much now to be scared enough to rush ahead.

We reached the huge oak doors with little effort however and claimed one of the last carriages.

The carriage began trundling down the drive and I watched as Harry turned back to the castle that he called home. It had been the source of the joys of his much, much too fleeting childhood, and I felt his pain. I think everyone else felt it too.

Hermione tightened her hold on his arm, and I hoped for Harry's sake that he realised just how much his best friend loved him. He deserved her kind of unconditional love.

"We'll be back Harry," she whispered. "You'll see."

He sighed and, patting her hand, turned his face away and toward the future.

My gaze lingered on the castle a moment longer, almost certain that I would see Draco come through the front doors and hop into the carriage at the very end of the long, long line.

It didn't happen though. He didn't come.

I looked away and left the closet behind me.

**88888888**

**A/N: … OMG. I finished a chapter. I actually FINISHED a chapter. YAY! does little dance around the room This is SO exciting! It's been ages since I've been able to write anything, let alone finish it!**

**I apologize, BTW, for the very extended wait. I didn't mean for it to happen. School got in the way, and when I tried to write, everything came out horrible. I think I've been cured though. I also apologize for it being so short (only just 5 pages), but, you know, sometimes less is more.**

**I know it's a lot to ask after such a break, but don't you think I've suffered enough? If so, (and honestly, even if NOT), leave me a couple of reviews and tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE NOTE: While this is finished, I have a one-shot locked away that I started ages ago. It's gradually been turning itself into a sequel to 'Curiosity', so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
